


buff boyfriend

by decendium



Series: onghwangniel threesomes [4]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polygamy, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, minhyun gets cum on his abs thats the whole plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14965661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decendium/pseuds/decendium
Summary: seongwoo and daniel celebrates minhyun's newly built body.





	buff boyfriend

 

 

“You’re a dick.” Seongwoo accuses, the moment Minhyun steps into their bedroom.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Hyung, you know what you did, sending us _those_ pictures.”

 

“I… don’t know what you mean?”

 

Minhyun chuckles when Seongwoo launches one of his seal plush toys at him, hitting him on the chest. Of course he would pick the one dressed like a police officer. Minhyun dramatically falls to the floor, acting like he had been stabbed while Daniel starts laughing, curling closer towards Seongwoo in amusement. Seongwoo and Daniel are currently cuddling at the bottom bunk, they had been waiting for their boyfriend to return after his visit to the gym.

 

“I thought you guys liked seeing my gym progress.” MInhyun says, a little too coyly to be innocent. He tosses back the seal plushie to Seongwoo, who still has a frown on his face. Minhyun knows the perfect method to wipe it off. Minhyun tugs away his hoodie - Daniel’s actually, it had been mixed up in the laundry but Minhyun still hasn’t returned it to him because it fits so nicely. It might have also been Seongwoo’s fault, he had commented on it some time ago, telling Minhyun that it makes his shoulders look sinfully broad.

 

“Forgive me, please?” Minhyun smirks when he hears the double intake of breath at the reveal of bare skin and flesh.

 

“Okay, you’re definitely a _dick_.”

 

“I second that.” Daniel doesn’t give Minhyun a chance to response before pulling him closer, practically tossing him into bed.

 

Minhyun breaks into laughter under the attention of his boyfriends, smothered by kisses as Seongwoo kisses him across face while Daniel starts working at his jaw and neck. Minhyun flushes instantly, feeling his cheeks glow a healthy pink with every warm kiss pressed upon his skin.

 

“Ah yes, death by kissing, I truly deserve this.”

 

“You’ll wish that’s possible by the time we’re done with you,” Daniel mumbles into Minhyun’s neck, pinching his thigh once and earning a soft ‘yah’ from him. “I still can’t believe my eyes, you, Hwang Minhyun taking dirty pictures in a public gym.”

 

Daniel had nearly dropped his phone earlier that day, though sadly he can’t say the same for Seongwoo who now has a new crack on the touch screen of his phone. Daniel is referring to the series of updates that Minhyun had sent them while working out today. At first they weren’t anything provocative; a picture of Minhyun’s feet next to his weights, a snap of his chicken breast and broccoli diet, a close-up of his left bicep while flexing. However it had gone south quickly, each picture getting more suggestive when Minhyun started sending selcas privately instead of using the WannaOne group chat.

 

Minhyun had been a direct attack, a visual shock upon his boyfriends’ senses. Minhyun had sent a picture of himself training his chest muscles in a tight tank top, a shot of his thighs flexing while his shorts ride up too high, his flushed sweaty face looking like he’s in the midst of having sex and the worst; a full topless shot of Minhyun’s body in the mirror, showing off his built chest and defined abs while using his free hand to tug down his shorts on one side to tease the v-line of his hips leading down to his crotch.  

 

“They weren’t _that much_ to call them dirty.”

 

“Our dicks certainly didn’t think so,” Seongwoo responds while his hands trace the contours of Minhyun’s abs, the firm muscles igniting a familiar warmth in his stomach. “It’s odd how abs manage to turn on people so much, if only it didn’t take so much effort.”  

 

Daniel chuckles at Seongwoo’s comment. “You can have abs too if you go to the gym with us more regularly.”

 

“Nah, I like having a baby tummy, a nice baby tummy, a soft undefined baby tummy, _a baby tummy._ ” Seongwoo teases, bringing up the fan accounts of Minhyun concealing his abs.  

 

“Let me live,” Minhyun makes a noise at the back of his throat but he sighs happily at the closeness of his boyfriends. Minhyun is sandwiched against Seongwoo’s front, with Seongwoo leaning his head on his shoulder while he watches MInhyun kiss Daniel, their lips pressed together in a open show with tongue for him.

 

“You don’t exactly have a baby tummy either, hyung,” Daniel slips his hands under Seongwoo’s shirt and feels the instinctive flex and clench of Seongwoo’s muscles with his fingertips. Daniel finds the faint grooves on Seongwoo’s stomach, lingering his hand there with a few possessive strokes before lowering and searching for the thing that he knows for certain is firm. Seongwoo gasps sharply when Daniel grabs at him, palming at his cock through his sweats. “You just need a little more work to get you nice and hard.”

 

“Why do I feel like you aren’t talking about Seongwoo’s almost-there abs?” Minhyun grins when he feels Seongwoo’s boner fully poking at his butt. “Not that the thought isn’t sexy but I like it this way, I like being able to carry Seongwoo easily without the heavy muscles weighing him down like the buff oaf of another boyfriend.”

 

“Hey!”

 

“I’m kidding, Nielie.” Minhyun grins at Daniel’s sulky pout before kissing it away. He pulls Daniel closer, putting the younger on his lap and rubbing circles into his thighs. “I’d carry you even if my arms are broken. And buff or not I still love you both either away.”

 

“Yeah and you’re both crushing me by sitting on me.” Seongwoo complains, balancing the combined weight of his boyfriends on his legs. But having Minhyun and Daniel making out on his lap is also _so very_ _nice._ “Come on, less kissing more action. I want to get to the more fun parts.”

 

Seongwoo’s dick throbs against the curve of Minhyun’s ass.

 

“I want to mark you up,” Daniel murmurs while getting off Minhyun’s lap and pushing his thighs apart. “Let everyone know you belong to someone when you go to the gym.”

 

 _“Oh fuck._ You can’t just say that, Daniel. _”_ MInhyun complies easily, stretching his legs out and letting Daniel pull off the remainder of his clothes. Minhyun flushes again, almost melting under Daniel while feeling fully exposed. Minhyun is suddenly painfully aware of the heavy arousal between his legs, with Daniel’s bulge pressed up against his perineum.

 

It’s a huge turn on whenever Minhyun blushes - turning pink easily wherever he’s touched - especially now when he’s built like sin; strong shoulders, defined chest, tapered waist and washboard worthy abdomen. Seongwoo and Daniel can’t help but run their hands over Minhyun, watching their touch leave faint marks on their lover. Minhyun doesn’t even notice when Seongwoo reaches for the lube at the bedside table, fixated on the little strip tease Daniel does for him.

 

“So how are we doing this?” Seongwoo hums, hooking his arms around Minhyun’s waist from behind and hugging him closer. Seongwoo lets out a bark of laughter at the offended look Daniel gives him, a mix of fond exasperation and disbelief on his face when Minhyun is tugged back onto Seongwoo’s naked lap.

 

“Hyung,” Daniel whines. “I thought we’ve already decided on the silent mental agreement of me topping.”

 

“What do you mean ‘already decided’ we haven’t decided on anything.”

 

“You’re so pushy.”

 

“And you’re so _big_.” Seongwoo retorts back, joining in breathy laughter with Minhyun when Daniel goes speechless at Seongwoo’s left field response. It takes a moment before Daniel’s lips quirks up into a small smile, leaning forward to kiss Seongwoo over Minhyun’s shoulder with equal parts of lust and love.

 

“You’re impossible.” Daniel mumbles, his breath warm on Minhyun’s neck.

 

“So who’s topping, I just want someone in me.” Minhyun rasps, voice going deliciously low while Daniel cages him and Seongwoo to the wall. He leaves the decision to his boyfriends because _dammit_ , he can’t choose with Seongwoo’s and Daniel’s cock pressing hot and thick against his ass - he might try taking both of them at once but Minhyun doesn’t fancy being unable to walk properly for the next few days while they’re preparing to go on tour.

 

“Nielie will, I’d get you nice and open for him.” Seongwoo smirks handsomely while hooking Minhyun’s legs open. He makes sure to catch Daniel’s gaze while doing so, knowing that it would rile up the younger male - not that Daniel’s dick really needs any more fuel with the perfect picture of his lovers naked, tangled together with their sharp angles and beautiful features.

 

“Hmm, _fuck_ ,” Minhyun rocks his hips back onto Seongwoo’s lubed fingers, choking a little when Seongwoo presses up against his prostate. It’s a little too easy to imagine Seongwoo stretching him open with the size of his dick instead. Filthy, lewd squelching noises fills the room as Seongwoo takes his time, the both of them knowing that Minhyun needs more than two fingers as Daniel has always been on the larger side. “Alright enough, Come on.”

 

“Minhyun hyung, _Minhyun_ ,” Daniel groans while pushing into Minhyun, working him open with short thrusts that get deeper and deeper until his balls slap against Minhyun’s ass. Minhyun lets out a moan, squirming needily at the sensation of being stuffed full with Daniel’s cock.

 

“Feels good?”

 

Minhyun opens his eyes to see Seongwoo looking down at him, the fondness in his gaze too soft for someone who’s about to put his dick into his mouth. Minhyun nods silently, offering up up his mouth for Seongwoo. It’s almost painful, the way Seongwoo fingers tugs at Minhyun’s hair while he attempts to swallow as much of Seongwoo’s cock as he could.

 

Within minutes Minhyun is trembling, breath fucked out of him as Daniel snaps his hips harshly, like he’s branding his insides with his cock. Daniel stretches him out perfectly, holding Minhyun by his hips so he can slam him back onto his cock, using the momentum to fuck Minhyun better, pushing and dragging against his sweet spots. Minhyun’s whole body shakes while Daniel keeps his thrusts steady and strong, _satisfying_ in a way only Seongwoo’s had been, the only other man to make him scream his enjoyment loudly.

 

Minhyun wants to tell Daniel how great he’s making him feel. He wants to tell Seongwool how perfect he is, how safe and pampered he feels under Daniel and how much he’s in love with them. However, all Minhyun can say in the moment is ‘I feel really good’ between pants for breath, whenever he’s not making needy sex noises or nearly choking on Seongwoo’s dick.

 

“I love you too.” Seongwoo says, echoed by Daniel and Minhyun lets a tear escape his eyes, overwhelmed with arousal. There’s also a warmth twisting in Minhyun’s chest, spreading throughout him.

 

Minhyun swears he’s going crazy because it feels Seongwoo and Daniel fucking _through_ him, with Daniel using his cock to push Minhyun’s mouth onto Seongwoo’s dick, swallowing the hard length down his throat. Seongwoo’s cock feels so long, _too long_ , Minhyun has to concentrate on breathing through his nose while Daniel attempts to co-murder him his hips.

 

“Oh god, _fuck_ ,” Seongwoo hisses when Minhyun pulls back for air, sucking hard around Seongwoo’s dick to the blunt tip. _“M-Minhyun!”_ A shout of his name is all the warning Minhyun gets before Seongwoo comes, giving Minhyun an up close personal view of his cock, precum dripping down the pulsing shaft before spurting strings of white all over Minhyun’s face.

 

“Sorry,” Seongwoo pants after the haze of his orgasm clears. Minhyun shakes his head, making a noise of disapproval while Seongwoo begins gently wiping at his face. He also notices Daniel faltering in his pace, looking at them in awe, lips softly parted and eyes dark. Seongwoo could also see the frustrated crease in Minhyun’s brow as his dick twitches needily between them. “Fuck him good Daniel, Minhyunnie is close. Don’t you want to make him come? He needs you.”

 

Daniel grunts, picking up the pace while Minhyun manages to mouth a silent thank you before being pressed breathless into the mattress. Minhyun clings to Seongwoo’s left thigh, muffling his cries against Seongwoo’s warm skin. Seongwoo plays with Minhyun’s hair affectionately, watching him pant harshly while Daniel uses all his energy to fuck his cock into Minhyun.

 

Minhyun makes a terribly loud sound suddenly and Seongwoo swears he almost comes again, feeling blood rush back down south to his dick.

 

“There, almost Nielie, _there,_ ” Minhyun whines. “I wanna come, please Niel, _please-”_

 

“F-Fuck-okay,”Daniel snaps his hips sharply and he watches Minhyun’s whole body twist, his spine arching. Minhyun makes the same stupidly arousing noise again and Daniel presses him harder, rocking Minhyun back onto his cock and groaning low when Minhyun tightens around him.

 

 _“Niel!”_ Minhyun arches when Seongwoo grabs at his dick suddenly, pulsing hard and hot in his hand while jerking it in time to Daniel’s thrusts. Minhyun comes right alongside Daniel when he leans down to kiss him, folding him in half and pressing his cock in impossibly deep. Daniel wobbles while emptying out his load inside Minhyun, letting the clench of Minhyun’s ass milk his dick. Seongwoo thinks that the red on his lovers’ flushed faces are almost cute if they weren’t engaging in such painfully hot sin.

 

It takes some time for Minhyun and Daniel to catch their breaths, collapsing onto each other with Seongwoo overlooking them fondly. Seongwoo is still holding Minhyun’s dick when Minhyun decides to peek at Daniel.

 

Knots of warmth instantly start buzzing inside Minhyun. Daniel’s slick dick is pressed up against Minhyun’s navel and his cum - probably a mix of Daniel’s and his own - pooling in the grooves of his stomach before sliding down his sides. It should be gross but Minhyun finds it strangely comforting and arousing even. He’s unable to help the moan that leaves him.

 

“Seongwoo… let my dick go,” Minhyun mumbles, winded from exertion. “Niel, make him let my dick go.”

 

Daniel swats at Seongwoo’s arm unhelpfully, missing Seongwoo completely with a half hearted attempt while curling closer next to to Minhyun. Seongwoo snorts at Daniel before catching Minhyun’s gaze again, silently staring at him until his cheeks glow pink.

 

“What.”

 

Seongwoo breaks into a knowing smile, letting Minhyun’s dick go and making a wet fleshy sound when the solid length smacks back against his abdomen.

 

“Something tells me you like this.”

 

Minhyun glances at the sticky mess on his stomach again.

 

“...Maybe.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated they keep me motivated to write :)
> 
> i meant to make this a fic based on seongwoo being the one lanky boyfriend with his two buff boyfriends minhyun and daniel sandwiching him but it turned out into this lol.


End file.
